


Employee of the Year (the Work Ethic remix)

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: If someone other than Tony comes into his office – or if, God forbid, Tony comes in with someone else – they will have plenty of time to see Steve bent over Tony’s desk, ankles spread wide and cuffed to the base, wrists cuffed to the opposite corners, naked as the day he was born.This is a remix of "Employee of the Month" by ashes0909. It's GREAT and you should read it first, since this is kiiiiiind of a sequel remix. And also because it's great.





	Employee of the Year (the Work Ethic remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Employee of the Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443469) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Universes: MCU, 616/MCU crossover, Mixed Verses  
> Wips: Split  
> Safe Work: No safe works or previous remixes and my collaborator consented to being remixed.

Even as Steve stretches his fingers to loop around the single strand of the handcuff bracelet, he starts to wonder just how stupid an idea this is. It doesn’t slow his movements any, but the thought flits across his mind.

_ What if Tony doesn’t come up to his office? _

It’s unlikely. It’s the middle of the afternoon, and Tony has never made it up to the Avengers floors before seven during the week, so Steve  _ knows  _ he’ll be coming back to his office. 

Still. The little bit of doubt is there, in the back of his mind. The fact that the stainless steel handcuffs are no match for his strength doesn’t factor into his worry. If someone  _ other _ than Tony comes into his office – or if, God forbid, Tony comes in with someone else – they will have plenty of time to see Steve bent over Tony’s desk, ankles spread wide and cuffed to the base, wrists cuffed to the opposite corners, naked as the day he was born except for Tony’s Stark Industries hoodie and a rather elegant red and gold jeweled anal plug.

He doesn’t even have the excuse, this time, that he’s acting on a dare. Tony had been so…  _ appreciative _ of the incident where Steve had sucked him off under a conference table in the middle of a board meeting, that Steve had wondered just how much he would appreciate finding Steve trussed up and ready in his office.

And once the thought had made its way into Steve’s mind, he couldn’t let it go. So here he is, the only sound in the room his own steady – but quick with anticipation – breathing and the  _ click-click-click _ of the handcuff’s ratchet teeth sliding into place.

He stays there for maybe 20 minutes before he hears Tony at the door. The gentle  _ swoosh swoosh swoosh _ of his feet across the carpet, and the sound of Tony talking. Steve’s heart freezes with panic for an instant, that Tony’s talking to someone, he’s not alone, but before he can do anything about it, the door is opening and Tony is coming through it, eyes widening almost comically. He has his phone pressed to his ear, which makes Steve’s whole body sag with relief, and then Tony’s mouth stretches into a predatory grin. 

“Gotta go, important meeting,” he says into his phone, tone calm and collected. He hits the ‘disconnect’ button and tucks the phone into his pocket, ambling up toward the desk. Steve looks up at him, his own mouth turning up into as much of a grin as it can muster around the ball gag he’d strapped around his head.

“Well, well, well. Looks like I got a special delivery while I was in that last meeting,” Tony says, waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly. Steve rolls his eyes and gives his head a little shake, just enough to show Tony just how lame a joke he thinks that is.

“What?” Tony asks. “They can’t all be winners, and I’m a little distracted by the way your lips are stretched around that gag right now.”

Steve can feel his cheeks go a little pink at that. Tony stalks forward, one hand yanking at the knot of his tie. He drops it to the floor, then walks a full loop around the desk, taking in Steve’s position from all possible angles.

“The plug is a nice touch, by the way,” Tony says conversationally. “Definite points for creativity.”

“Mmph,” Steve says.

“Oh, you’re welcome. The S.I. swag, though… that’s just inspired.”

“Mm-mmph,” Steve answers.

“I  _ do _ like it, yes, thank you.” Tony gives a low, dark chuckle. His hand slides up Steve’s thigh, brushing over his hip and pushing the bottom of the hoodie up a little bit to reveal more skin. “Yeah, this is nice.”

“Mm-mmph-mm,” Steve tells him.

“Don’t rush me,” Tony says. “I’m savouring this.”

“Mmph-mm.”

“No, fuck  _ you _ . Kinda thought that was the point here.” Even as he’s saying it, Steve can hear Tony’s belt buckle rattling, the sound of a zipper being pulled down behind him, and then Tony’s hand gently – but swiftly – pulling the plug from inside him. It stretches his rim, and he takes in a sharp breath of air at the sensation, but it doesn’t hurt. He’d used an awful lot of lube, wanted to make it so Tony could just slide right in.

And he does. Just like that, Steve lets out a muffled moan as Tony’s cock presses into him and into him and into him until his hips are flush against the meat of Steve’s ass.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Tony says, his voice a little hoarse but his tone otherwise belying the fact that he’s buried balls deep in Captain America.

“Mmm,” Steve agrees, hitching his hips up a little.

Tony pulls back and thrusts forward again, and Steve can’t help the moan that escapes his throat. He’s rock solid hard right now, has been since he’d worked the plug into himself and started locking himself bent over Tony’s desk.

Tony’s hand presses down on the small of Steve’s back, and it shifts the angle of his hips just enough that on the next long slide in, the head of Tony’s cock rubs right over his prostate. 

The sound that comes out this time is sharper, more of a gasp, and then Tony is wrapping his hands around Steve’s hips and thrusting harder, picking up the pace until the only sounds in the room are their harsh, panting breaths and the sound of his hips slapping against Steve’s ass. Each grind of his cock over Steve’s prostate has him seeing stars, his hands balling into fists as the tempo of Tony’s hips rattles his hand cuffs.

Steve comes first, but not by much. He feels his balls draw up, squeezes his eyes shut and groans when he comes, and his whole body tenses and jerks with the intensity. Tony lets out a low, rough sound and stands up on his toes, grinding and shaking with his orgasm.

After a few moments, Tony pulls away, pulls out, heedless of what is probably a healthy amount of come that’s surely slipping out of Steve’s body – and oh, God, that’s a thought – and curves forward, his whole body folding over Steve’s. He presses his forehead between Steve’s shoulder blades while he catches his breath.

Steve lets his eyes close, floating a little as he waits for his breathing to even out. Eventually, Tony pushes himself up with a little groan, and slides open a drawer beside Steve’s hip to grab a few tissues. He cleans them both up quickly, then zips up his pants and moves back around to the front of the desk.

He studies Steve for a long moment, looking thoughtful, and Steve just meets his gaze and waits.

“Keep this up, Rogers, and you’ll make Employee of the Year,” Tony finally says.

Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s laughing around the gag in his mouth as Tony moves to uncuff him from the desk.

END


End file.
